


Who Would Give Law to Lovers?

by SilverSpoon6609



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brickyl, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpoon6609/pseuds/SilverSpoon6609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would give a law to lovers? Love unto itself, is a higher law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There aren't many places for privacy on the road. Every few nights crammed together in a random house. Small spaces and thin walls don't leave many things to the imagination. Beth can hear Abraham and Rosita, Glen and Maggie. She has never been more grateful for Daryl's silence, the way he holds his breath when he cums, pressing his lips together and squeezing his eyes shut. 

He's on top of her, it's a warm night. She has one hand on his shoulder and the other on his naked backside. Beth hears the door creak open. Daryl is close, his eyes are shut and he's breathing unevenly into her neck. She looks up to find Rick. He's backlit by the dim light in the hall. His eyes dart from watching their intertwined bodies to locking in on her eyes, the contact triggers something in her and she doesn't hold back the moan in her chest, Rick watches her fingers dig into the flesh of Daryl's ass as his hips jerk into her. 

She watches him run his hand over the front of his pants as Daryl cums, Ricks movements match Daryl's and Beth can't help the way her eyes dart between the two men.

Daryl pulls out of her and shifts as he gets rid of the condom. She groans at the loss of contact.

"Daryl..."

"You ain't done?" 

"Please..." 

She bites her lip as he moves down her body.

"You want my hand or..."

"Your mouth Daryl, make me cum." Her eyes are still on Rick as her hand tangles in Daryl's hair. He uses one hand to hold her thigh while she arches her hips up, his nose is on her clit as his tongue swirls and dips inside of her. She can tell Rick is just as lost in what is happening as she is, she doesn't think about who can hear. She comes hard with Daryl's head between her legs. He lays his head on her thigh, Rick watches as Daryl alternates between rubbing her leg and lapping at the wetness left on her. 

It's the quiet grunt from the door that finally get's Daryl's attention.

He goes to move but Beth's hand is still in his hair. "It's just Rick." She pulls his hair, just a little, "Keep doing that, it feels so good."

Daryl stills against her. Her grip loosens and she strokes his head. It takes a minute for him to relax, to bury himself back in the moment with her, but he does. He goes back to running his tongue over her skin, letting his lips suck and pull at her oversensitive folds.

"Rick's going to come in the room, let him see what you're doing. Let him see how good your mouth is." After a minute she can feel him nod against her thigh.

Daryl doesn't move when he hears the door click closed, he just keeps licking at her. It's the sound of Rick's boots that finally make him close his eyes. Her hand rubs a reassuring rhythm on his head as he feels the side of the bed dip.

"Use your fingers, Daryl. Make me cum again."

Rick isn't the least bit surprised to see how quickly Daryl obliges her/ 

He feels her breath catch and hears Rick groan as two of his fingers slide inside her. He can hear the rustle of fabric and the pull of a zipper as Rick works himself in his hand. He knows what Beth looks like, skin flushed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but he has to look her anyway. Daryl doesn't mean to catch Rick's gaze, he doesn't expect it to be on him. His eyes dart to Beth's, she just nods.

He doesn't mean to watch Rick, he can hardly see the other man's hand moving, but their eyes lock again as Daryl presses his fingers against the spot he knows will make Beth moan. He does it again and Rick matches his pace to the thrusting of Daryl's fingers and the sound of Beth's moans. Daryl can feel his dick twitch, trapped under his own weight against the mattress.

Rick keeps his eyes on them, drifting between Daryl and Beth, soaking in every detail that she is letting him in on. He can see the devotion his brother has for this angelic being. He can feel it manifesting itself between them and can hardly believe how close he is. Beth finally closes her eyes.

"I'm gonna..."

Daryl picks up the pace, his tongue runs tight circles around her clit and Rick can't take his eyes off the small movement. Daryl hums into her and glances up at Rick before closing his eyes.

Beth's hand tightens in Daryl's hair and the other finds Rick's on the bunched up blanket. Her hips arch up, he's used to the reaction and moves with her. 

Rick has never cum with his eyes open before. He watches Beth, her back makes the most amazing angle as her hips lift up to Daryl working eagerly between her pale thighs. Her breasts catch his eye in the dim light until he hears Daryl hum again. She grips his hand so tightly it's starting to go numb. He watches Beth tremble and Daryl hold her and guide her back down just as he spills over his own hand. 

"That was..."

Rick doesn't know how finish the sentence as he wipes his hand on the inside of his shirt. He lets her hand drop to the mattress and moves to cover her other hand where it's tangled in Daryl's hair, slowly massaging his scalp. His eyes move up to meet hers and she nods, eyes drifting down to the other man resting on her stomach.

Daryl is silent, eyes closed, fingers pressing hard into Beth's hip. His breathing is uneven. Rick watches him for a minute before letting his fingers slide forward off Beth's hand and rub lightly in Daryl's hair.

"Thank you, both." It's all he says as he stands, zips his pants and leaves, quietly closing the door behind him. It takes a minute for him to compose himself enough to walk down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl is nearly silent the next day. He walks around the house and yard, quietly checking the perimeter. He hardly even glances in Rick's direction, leaves to check the snares and comes back with barely a single word. He kisses the side of Beth's head, and averts his eyes when Rick walks by, he's constantly working his bottom lip between his teeth. He disappears into the house when Carl calls for him.

Beth notices. She sees the distance he's keeping.

"I think he's mad at me." Rick's voice is serious but soft as he crouches beside where she's tending to the small cooking fire.

"No, he's just overwhelmed. He was like this...the first time we...were together." She reaches out to touch Rick's hand. "He'll be alright. Last night, that was amazing. I never even thought on something like that before, it was... He just needs some time to process things."

Rick looks at where her hand is on his. He's immediately transferred back to the night before, her tight grip grinding his knuckles together while she came. He just nods.

"Send him out here to me?"

He squeezes her hand back and nods again as he pushes himself to stand.

From the front window, Rick can see Daryl sit beside her. 

He watches her take his hand. They're talking, at least she is. It's most likely in low whispers, he can guess by their closeness. He sees the nearly invisible movement of a nod before Daryl pulls her to his chest and looks over at the house. Rick knows he can see him, clearly watching them. 

Later that night, as Daryl follows Beth into the bedroom, he touches the back of Rick's arm. The room is empty expect for the two of them.

His voice is low, he glances up at Rick through his hair.

"You comin'?"

Rick only hesitates for a second, looking at Daryl, straight in the eye. "You sure?"

"No, not really. But she said I could just tell her to kick to you out on your ass."

He follows Daryl down the hall. Just as the door clicks closed he turns Daryl to face him, "You don't have to do this for me."

Daryl looks over to where Beth is laying naked on the bed, "Ain't just for you."


	3. Chapter 3

It's almost awkward, each of them shedding layers of clothes on opposite sides of the bed. Daryl is first to slide into the bed beside her, leaving Rick, hand still on his half-open belt, to watch as he presses his face into her neck. Beth smiles up at him and motions for him to come closer. He sits on the bed, one leg hooked underneath him. Rick lets the closeness of them seep into him, Beth's eyes are soft and open, he knows she can see how badly he needs this. This piece of humanity that had disappeared out of his life.

Rick watches Daryl kiss along the defined line of her collar bone. One of his hands is twisted in her hair and the other rests on her stomach. He's jealous for a moment before he remembers that he's there, in the room, in the bed, with them.

"Is it okay...if I..." Rick's hand hovers over her breast, his gaze darts between the couple laid out bare in front of him.

Beth nods, "Yes, Rick." Her voice turns breathy and low, "Please."

Daryl blinks up at him, he can only see the nearly indecipherable movement of a nod when the other man's dark hair moves against her pale skin.

Rick can feel Daryl's eyes on him while he gently cups the curve of breast and runs his thumb over her nipple.

"No."

Daryl says it softly, barely above a whisper, but both Rick and Beth stop and snap their attention to him. He reaches out, interrupting the retreating path of Rick's hand.

"She...she likes it more, like this. A little harder." Daryl lets his hand guide Rick's over her breast, pressing the other man's fingers into her supple skin. He doesn't say anything more, just moves his head to pull her other nipple into his mouth.

When Daryl pulls a little on his wrist Rick immediately responds, following the pull to the warmth between her legs. Before he indulges himself, before he gives in to touch her and draw out those moans he heard Daryl pull from her the night before, Rick runs his hand up Daryl's arm. He gently squeezes the strong muscle there, so different from the soft comfort of her contoured body.

She is warm and perfect, exactly like he expected. Rick watches her arch and dip into the mattress with his careful touches. He watches Daryl move his mouth from her pebbled nipple to her mouth, he hears each of her moans muffled against the other man's lips. He ignores the way his dick twitches against her thigh and watches her come undone before the two of them.

Beth can't help the small whimper that escapes when Rick slips his hand out from between her legs. He moves to wipe it on his crumpled shirt but is stopped just as he bends his elbow.

"Wait." Daryl's voice is low, almost pleading.

Beth props herself up on her elbows, pushes her hair back from her face and focuses on steadying her breath while she watches the exchange before her.

It seems to happen in slow motion. Every movement magnified by the intensity of her arousal. Daryl looks up at Rick for a second before closing his eyes and reaching over her body and grabbing his wrist. She is caught, wouldn't dare pull away from watching Daryl pull the other man's fingers into his mouth.

Daryl's grasp is firm. Warm and tight on his wrist. His mouth around Rick's fingers is even warmer. Warm and wet, all Rick can think of is how similar and completely different it is from having his fingers inside her. All he can think of is how much he wants both.

The tug on the hair at the base of his skull forces Daryl to open his eyes. His body is pressed against Beth's, but it's not her hand he feels, or her eyes he's looking into. The fingers in his mouth twist and turn, massaging against his tongue.

"Do I taste like her?" The voice is rough and needy, he's never heard it sound like that before.

Daryl lets his eyes fall closed again, doesn't say anything, just nods and sucks harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth can't help the groan that slips out of her mouth. She sits up quickly and immediately moves to press her lips against Rick's. Her eyes lock on Daryl's face, the way his lips fit around Rick's strong fingers, the dip of his cheeks as he pulls every trace of her into his mouth. His fingers are pressing into her thigh, Daryl's fingerprints will be there the next morning.   
Rick kisses her back, lips pressing hard enough against hers to let her know that they will be swollen when she pulls away. Tongue sliding in and around her mouth. When she does pull away she catches Daryl's eyes. She watches his jaw go slack and his tongue curl around the tips of Rick's fingers before he runs it along his own lips.   
His pupils are blown, eyes focused solely on them.   
He's watching her kiss Rick, wondering what it looks like when she kisses him. Those perfect lips that he loves, pressing up against the man that has become something he doesn't know how to define. Brother doesn't fit anymore.  
"I wanna do that."  
Daryl is surprised by the need in his voice, he's never said anything like that to anyone, not even her.  
Beth turns to him and leans in. He breathes her in but ducks his head away, roughly whispers his next words into her neck.  
"I…I mean… I wanna do that… with Rick." His ears burn red and he drops his eyes in embarrassment as she backs away. Daryl grabs her hand, suddenly afraid he's hurt her.  
A second later, Rick's fingers are pressed into his jaw, tugging him close. There is barely time for him to take a breath before Rick's mouth is pushed against his.   
Daryl just groans.  
It's completely different. He can feel Rick's teeth bruising his lips and Rick's hand fisting in his hair, keeping him there. He doesn't want to pull away but he can hardly breathe and then there's a tongue pressing against his lips. Daryl's terrified. He's only ever kissed Beth like that, and before he can think on it anymore his mouth is open just enough and he hears Beth next to him, feels her grip tighten on his hand.  
"Oh Daryl."  
It's the same voice she uses when he's going down on her.  
It doesn't take anything more than that.  
He slides his tongue past Rick's teeth and kisses him back, not missing a single breath from the girl in bed beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a longer one-shot but I think the pacing will be better with four or five short chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
